Rozando el Peligro
by Tina-117
Summary: Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke son tres estudiantes de secundaria con objetivos diferentes y problemas diferentes. Sin tener claro lo que quieren aún, tendrán que hacer frente a todo ello.  Yaoi/Hetero-Varias parejas
1. Objetivos

**¡Aquí vuelve Tina-chan para daros la lata! =D (?) No me hagáis caso xD. Ahora en serio: esta vez vengo con un fic de...bueno, de varias parejas. Principalmente, este capítulo se centra en Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. A medida que avance la historia irán apareciendo personajes que también tomarán importancia...Por cierto, es un fanfic tanto hetero como yaoi.**

**Diré que la verdad me está gustando mucho escribir este fic...Espero que os guste a ustedes también y leáis hasta el final ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes enteramente de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi (boyxboy); AU (Universo Alterno)**

**

* * *

**

**Rozando el Peligro:**

Cap. 1: Objetivos.

Aoi Hoshi. Un instituto como otros muchos del país. Segundo trimestre.

Un profesor se encontraba repartiendo los resultados de un examen.

-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a suspender, Uzumaki.

-¡Pero es que era demasiado! ¡Te pasas un montón, Kakashi!- dijo Naruto, un chaval de pelo rubio y uniforme desarreglado, señalando a su profesor.

-Maestro o Kakashi-sensei para ti, Uzumaki-le corrigió el profesor dando énfasis en las dos palabras clave.

Naruto miró hacia otro lado con expresión fea y haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decía su profesor.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.¡Tch!

-No me des la razón como los locos-Kakashi lo miró con cara de "este tío es gilipuertas"

Aunque el rubio tenía algo de razón: El examen en cuestión tenía bastantes hojas, demasiadas palabras técnicas y preguntas trampa que había que releer hasta la saciedad

-En cualquier caso, podrías tomar ejemplo de tus compañeros Uchiha y Haruno.

Naruto echó una mirada rápida hacia Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura estaba sentada al final de la clase. Una chica aparentemente dulce pero con un carácter duro y temible por dentro. A pesar de ello, traía a Naruto tras ella desde el curso anterior, mientras que ella seguía a Sasuke cual perrito faldero.

Sasuke, por otro lado, era el "guaperas de la clase que atraía a una masa de fangirls", por decirlo de alguna manera. También tenía unas calificaciones excelentes, y esto hacía que a Naruto se le erizara el pelo de la rabia y los celos.

-¡No me importa, porque algún día todos los que estáis aquí reconoceréis que yo soy el mejor alumno de esta clase!- concluyó Naruto señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar y riendo tontamente.

-Idiota…

-¡¿Qué has dicho, Sasuke?

-He dicho idiota. ¿Necesitas que te lo deletree? La gente como tú no llega a ningún lado, y jamás lo hará.

-Hmph, yo por lo menos no soy un gallito altanero como tú, acomplejado por sus problemas familiares del pasado.

Este comentario hizo que Sasuke se levantara de su asiento, amenazante.

-Ya basta los dos o los llevaré con la directora Tsunade. Y no me haré responsable de las medidas que tome-les advirtió Kakashi.

-Hmph.

-¡Tsk!

Esta reacción era debida a que él sabía que el Uchiha había tenido problemas internos en su casa. Dos años atrás, cuando tenía trece años, presenció cómo su propio hermano mayor, Itachi, propinaba una paliza a sus padres, marchándose de casa. Al parecer la madre no quiso que eso saliera de ahí, y le rogó a su marido que lo dejara todo como si hubiese sido un accidente y que su hijo hubiese decidido irse a estudiar fuera.

Ese día Sasuke no sabía que sentir, si miedo, enfado, o las dos cosas a la vez.

Casi un año después, el chico tuvo la desgracia de enterarse de que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico. Entonces, ya que no tenía ningún pariente al que acogerse, lo pusieron bajo la tutela de un tío muy rarito llamado Orochimaru, que no acabó de agradar demasiado a Sasuke.

Posiblemente, esas eran las razones de que se volviera alguien frío y con ese carácter, pero lo que tenía claro era una cosa: tenía que encontrar a su hermano.

Había sonado la campana de descanso y Naruto se dirigía hacia Sakura, que llevaba una pila de libros con ella.

-Oye, Sakura-chan…

Sakura hizo como que no lo oía y siguió caminando por el pasillo . Naruto aligeró el paso y llegó hasta ella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar todo eso? Parece pesado, y soy bastante fuerte, dattebayo-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No, gracias, ya me las apaño yo sola-contestó Sakura de manera cortante.

-Esto, Sakura-chan…

-Mira, Naruto…-lo interrumpió Sakura, apartándose el pelo tras la oreja- Creo que ya sabes que yo estoy super enamoradísima –expresión de fangirl- de Sasuke…Así que no estorbes o me enfadaré de verdad.

-"Pero si ya estás enfadada" Bueno, como digas….

Naruto dio un suspiró de resignación y se fue por donde había venido.

-Ay…Ojalá Sasuke-kun estuviera tan pendiente de mí como él…-musitó Sakura.

-Eso es imposible, fren-to-na-dijo una voz desde detrás suya. Sakura se giró inmediatamente.

-¡Ino! ¡Déjate de tonterías, cerda!

-¡¿Cerda yo? Bueno, el caso es que tú nunca tendrías posibilidades con Sasuke-kun. Desde que te cortaste el pelo teñido de rosa, ese melón tuyo que tienes por frente y…ah, si,y esa "planitis aguda"

-"¿¡Que estoy plana? ¡¿Que me tiño? ¡Yo NO me tiño! " No me importa. Sasuke-kun jamás iría a por alguien como tú tampoco…Porque eres muy superficial. Yo intento conquistar a Sasuke con mi cabeza, y no con mis pechos-dijo Sakura claramente, frunciendo el ceño

-A eso se le llama ser falsa, Sakura. Todos conocemos tu "inner" que nunca muestras cuando está Uchiha Sasuke delante.

-"Mierda, siempre tiene que tener salidas para todo…" Grr…eres una hipócrita, Ino-dijo la de pelo rosa ladeando la tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo…Adiós, ¿sí?

-Claro, "amiga", nos vemos.

Echaron a andar en direcciones opuestas.

Sakura e Ino llevaban juntas desde la escuela, y es más, eran muy buenas amigas. Sin embargo, cuando entraron en secundaria, les separaron de clase y conocieron a Sasuke. Ellas prometieron que su amor por el Uchiha no afectaría a su amistad, sin embargo esa promesa se rompió al cabo de poco tiempo, y acabaron de ese modo.

Las clases siguieron bien su curso durante lo que quedaba. Adolescentes estudiando, adolescentes gritando, adolescentes ligando, adolescentes poniendo verdes a sus profesores, adolescentes tirando pupitres por las escaleras…todo normal, vamos.

Al salir del instituto, Naruto se dirigió hacia un supermercado debido a unos recados que debía de hacer antes de ir directamente a casa.

-Mmm…Ramen-chan~, pero qué bueno que estás~ -dijo cogiendo un bote de ramen instantáneo casi cantando y metiéndolo en la cesta.

Ya casi terminaba de hacer las compras, pasó por un pasillo de productos de cuidado del pelo entre otras cosas.

-Anda, una cajita rosa. ¿Será ese el tinte de pelo que usa Sakura-chan?-se dijo para sí Naruto, poniendo una expresión gatuna-.

…

-¡¿Pero en qué tonterías estoy pensando? ¡Parezco imbécil, dattebayo!- se revolvió el pelo moviendo la cabeza agitadamente-"Aunque hablando de imbécil…hoy sí que he parecido uno…"-de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas cómicas como si fueran dos a partir de ahora me esforzaré en los estudios por ella, hmp. Está decido.

¡LO HARÉ POR TI, SAKURA-CHAN, DATTEBAYO!

Los clientes que tenía alrededor lo miraron raro y por los altavoces del megáfono de oyó algo así como:

"El señor cliente de la sección 6, no está permitido armar jaleo. Muchas gracias por su colaboración".

Después de eso, Naruto pagó lo más rápido posible y no perdió ni un segundo en su carrera por salir de ese supermercado.

Quien sí que fue directo a casa fue Sasuke. Él vivía en una casa grande, ya que su "tutor" tenía dinero, y por tanto a veces contrataba a las típicas mujeres que te hacen la limpieza de la casa, cuidan de los niños, etc.

-Ya estoy aquí-dijo Sasuke entrando a la casa.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun-saludó Orochimaru entrando a recibirlo.

-No hace falta que vengas cada vez que llego, sé salir de la entrada sin tu ayuda, aunque no lo creas-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

-Vamos, no seas así. Yo sólo intento caerte bien, parece que a pesar de que llevamos dos años viviendo juntos no te has acostumbrado a mí-dijo acercándose y cogiéndole un moflete.

Sasuke le apartó su pálida mano de un manotazo.

-Preferiría que no me tocases con tus garras de pedófilo- dijo Sasuke avanzando hacia el salón.

-Vaya, veo que tienes una idea equivocada de mí, ¿no?-rió Orochimaru. Pero más bien lucía una sonrisa que se podría interpretar como diabólica.

-Qué va, solo repartes caramelos en las puertas de los colegios porque los niños son buenos chicos que irán al dentista- concluyó el Uchiha sarcásticamente, dejando la cartera en la mesa y acomodándose en un sofá.

-Perdona que te diga, pero yo no hago eso-frunció el ceño.

-No, pero sé que pronto lo harás –se burló él- ¿Por cierto, donde está el homo de Kabuto?-preguntó Sasuke mirando de un lado para otro-. Es raro que no esté por aquí para poder besar la tierra que pisas.

-Ha ido a no sé dónde…volverá después-respondió molesta la "serpiente"-¿Y qué insinúas con eso del "homo"?-lo miró feo.

-Bueno, lo normal es contratar mujeres para que se ocupen de una casa…no sé que hace ese tío por aquí de vez en cuando, o más bien normalmente. Eso da que pensar, ¿no crees?

El pobre es víctima de tu "necesidad", diría yo.

-Pues ten cuidado, Sasuke-kun…porque sino la próxima víctima serás tú-concluyó Orochimaru saliendo del salón y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Inconscientemente, a Sasuke le recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrio.

-¿Con que yo…eh?

-¡He llegado, Ero-sennin!-dijo, o más bien gritó, Naruto al abrir la puerta, apoyando las bolsas en el recibidor.

-¡Hola, Naruto!- se escuchó una voz desde otra sala, que iba cobrando intensidad a medida que el hombre avanzaba-¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

-¿Eh? Pues he traído el suavizante de la ropa, pasta, leche, pilas, un brick de-…

-¡No me refiero a eso, pedazo de melón!-dijo el hombre de pelo blanco asomando una vena de cabreo en su frente.

-¿Melón? Jo*er, haberlo pedido antes, dattebayo…

-"Este niño no tiene remedio…"-pensó llevándose una mano a la frente-. ¡Me refiero a esto, a esto!-dijo señalando a una revista con bastantes mujeres en ropa interior o peor.

-¡¿Pero cómo pretendes que yo compre una revista de esas? ¡Sería un bochorno que me vieran con eso, dattebayo!

-¿Un bochorno? ¿Pero de qué hablas?

Y la discusión sobre lo puro y lo impuro siguió.

La verdad es que la vida de Naruto y Sasuke se parecía en algunos aspectos. Curiosamente, los padres de Naruto también habían fallecido, pero cuando él era apenas un recién nacido.

Su tutela la tomó enseguida Jiraya, un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años más o menos que tenía muy buena relación con el padre. De hecho, el nombre de "Naruto" se decidió gracias a una de las sus obras ya que es escritor. (Actualmente de novelas eróticas, con una película y que por cierto encantan a Kakashi, el profesor)

-En fin, ¿qué tal hoy las clases?-preguntó Jiraya abriendo la nevera para guardar algunas de las cosas que había traído Naruto.

-Aaayy….No me lo recuerdes…-dijo Naruto estampándose la cabeza contra la mesa-. He vuelto a suspender, dattebayo.

-¡¿Otra vez? Es que eres un caso, niño.

-He,he. Ya no te tienes que preocupar más, ¡porque apartir de hoy voy a ponerme a estudiar en serio!

-Y yo me lo creo-contestó Jiraya con ironía.

-¡Pero podrías apoyarme un poco, ¡¿no crees?-espetó Naruto sintiéndose ofendido.

-Ay, jovencito…Cuánto te falta por madurar…Ahora mismo estás en la estapa de "me gusta esta chica, que por cierto es Sakura, y no me concentro en los estudios"-dijo el mayor intentando sonar sabelotodo, paternal y convencedor a la vez.

-Ya,ya. Tú no eres el más indicado para decir eso porque estás en esa etapa todo el año, dattebayo. La diferencia es que a ti los cabarets si te inspiran para escribir tus obras, mujeriego- lo miró Naruto con rostro amenzante.

-Tú qué sabrás, solo eres un mocoso. ¡Juas, juas!-dijo éste volteando a mirar hacia otro lado, con una gota de nervios asomándole por la cabeza-. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, yo diría que estás más en "la etapa de no sé lo qué quiero"

-¿Eing?

-Que si carne o pescado, mendrugo.

-¿Que qué de qué?

-…

-Bueno, de hecho me gusta más la carne porque el ramen lleva cerdo y-…

Jiraya le estampó la revista anteriormente nombrada en la cabeza.

-A callar.

Al rato, cuando ya había anochecido, Naruto acababa de salir de la ducha. Se frotó el pelo con la toalla y se encerró en su habitación a estudiar.

-Vamos a ver…Dicen que lo mejor es empezar por donde más le cuesta a uno mismo…Pero ¿qué es lo que más me cuesta a mí? Todas mis notas son igual de malas, dattebayo…Bueno, creo que empezaré con esto de las matemáticas…

Tres minutos después, el rubio cayó rendido en la cama y se durmió. Cabe destacar que aún no había encontrado la página por la que tenía que empezar a estudiar.

Sakura acababa de llegar a su casa de una escuela de idiomas que se impartía en otro instituto de la ciudad gracias al estado. Desde pequeña siempre asistía a todo tipo de clases particulares para reforzar lo que había aprendido, aunque en la mayoría de los casos no lo necesitara. Estaba dispuesta a ser una estudiante de sobresaliente siempre, costara lo que costara, con tal de mantener su buena reputación.

En su cuarto, se quitó su rebeca de color rojo tirándola por ahí de cualquier manera y se tumbó bocarriba en la cama, cansada del ajetreado día.

-Sasuke-kun…

Sakura se levantó y se miró al espejo.

-Hm…vale, es verdad que estoy plana…Y que tengo un frentón…-agachó la cabeza resignadamente-. Quizá debería volver a ponerme flequillo, como cuando era pequeña.

Pero de repente recordó que fue su amiga Ino quien le dijo que no tenía por qué esconder su frente, y que ella misma le regaló una cinta de pelo para poder apartarle el pelo de la cara, y de alguna manera sintió que no lo debía de hacer.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué debo de hacer para mejorar...?

* * *

**Y aquí damos por finalizado el primer capítulo. Seré repetitiva y por eso digo que dejen reviews, tanto con críticas positivas como negativas (pero que no me que sean constructivas, no que me hundan, ¿eh? xD (?) ).**

** -Saludos! ^^  
**


	2. Pistas

**Konnichiwa! Hoy os traigo el 2º cap…Un poco más cortito que el anterior, pero algo más interesante, supongo xD. Al final de este por fin aparece la primera pareja, ja,ja. También quiero disculparme porque en el capítulo anterior hay una frase en la que lie las palabras sin querer y quizá no se entendió muy bien, fallo mío, pero ya era tarde para cambiarlo n_ñUU.**

**Espero que os guste **

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: yaoi (boyxboy) / AU (Universo alterno)/ OoC (Out of character )**

Cap. 2: Pistas.

Habían dado comienzo las clases y todo el mundo se sentó en sus respectivos asientos.

-Bien, abrid los libros por la página 105-comenzó Kakashi-. Como sabéis nunca he repasado ninguna parte de ningún examen hecho y nunca lo haré, excepto hoy. Se trata de la pregunta en el que el noventa por ciento de la clase ha caído, la número ocho. Os diré que…-el resto de lo que dice pordemos dejarlo en un "bla,bla,bla" de fondo.

Mientras, Naruto estaba en su sitio "planeando" su estrategia de estudios.

-"Hoy daré lo mejor de mí para impresionar a Sakura-chan, dattebayo. Y además…¡no pienso dejar que Kakashi-sensei me vuelva a tomar por tonto!"-pensó este totalmente decidió y enfurecido a la vez.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, ¿hay alguien con la amabilidad de hacer esa pregunta para que sus compañeros la entiendan?

Unos pocos alzaron la mano, entre ellos Sakura y Naruto.

-¿Naruto? ¿Estás seguro? Pero si tú la has fallado-preguntó Kakashi sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, dattebayo! Dame esa tiza-dijo quitándole una la tiza de la mano a Kakashi y plantándose frente a la pizarra.

-…

-Veamos…Esto es muy fácil, sólo hay que…em…-Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Sólo hay que…?

-Pues…"No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar…¡mier*a!" Pues eso, que no lo entiendo, dattebayo. Jeeejejeje-dijo rascándose la nuca, como intentando quitarse importancia al asunto.

Media clase rió. Sasuke lo volvió a llamar idiota como siempre y Sakura hacía como la que no lo conocía.

Naruto se sintió irritado ya que lo que hacía no era solo por Sakura, sino para demostrar a Sasuke que él podría superarle. Aunque después de eso él sintiera que se le hacía más fuerte la barrera que los separaba. De todas formas, sabía muy bien que sería difícil alcanzarles en nivel.

En el momento en que sonó la campana de fin del descanso todo el mundo se disponía a subir a las aulas tranquilamente y a su ritmo, o alborotando. Sasuke iba caminando por el segundo piso, cuando vio unos papeles tirados por el pasillo. No se sorprendió ya que ver algo como eso era habitual, debido a que de vez en cuando el pasillo se colapsaba de gente, y entre los empujones y los intentos por poder avanzar o salir casi siempre había alguien a quien se le caían hojas de los cuadernos al suelo. Así que ver apuntes o chuletas por ahí regados no era

raro.

Sin embargo, sí hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Los folios parecían tener dibujos en vez apuntes.

-¿Dibujos?-se preguntó el del pelo azabache, e inconscientemente los recogió sin más.

Les echó un vistazo rápido. Estaban bastante bien hechos, y entre ellos había algunos bocetos de las típicas esculturas que se ponen en los salones, que parecían hechos por un profesional.

-Vaya, parece que el tío sí que tenía tiempo libre-comentó sarcásticamente-. ¿Hum?- De pronto vio uno que le hizo dar un respingo-. Pero si esto….¿Itachi…?- Si Sasuke no había visto mal, entre los folios había un dibujo de su hermano, donde se podía observar que había cambiado un poco, pero no demasiado.

-"Tiene que ser él, no iba a ver otra persona igual... Entonces seguramente el autor de estos dibujos conoce a mi hermano y estudia en este instituto…"- pensó Sasuke, motivándose de alguna manera al saber que podía tener una oportunidad más fácil de localizar a su hermano.

Cuando llegó a la clase, sacó uno de sus cuadernos y guardó cuidadosamente los dibujos entre la tapa y la primera hoja escrita.

Sin embargo este es de los que no los firman, espero que eso no me haga mucho más difícil dar con él- musitó el Uchiha guardando el cuaderno en su maleta.

-Qué suerte tiene Ino, hmpf- dijo Sakura celosa para sí, mirando a la rubia desde la puerta de su clase rodeada de unos cuantos chavales.

Dio un suspiro y volvió hacia la clase suya, sentándose en su banca.

-"A pesar de que Ino tampoco tiene muchas oportunidades con Sasuke está rodeada de chicos…Y en cambio yo solo tengo detrás de mí al plasta de Naruto, jo*er"-pensó ella apoyando su cara en una mano, con la mirada perdida entre la clase-."Quizás debería darlo por

imposible-volvió a suspirar-…¡No! No debo rendirme. Haré que Sasuke-kun se fije en mí, cueste lo que cueste, y creo que ya sé por dónde voy a empezar…"

Durante la clase, cuando el profesor salió un momento, Sakura aprovechó y se dirigió hacia el pupitre de Sasuke.

-Ho-hola, Sasuke-kun…-comenzó Sakura con una sonrisa nervisa, apoyándose sobre la mesa del Uchiha.

-…

-Qué buen tiempo hace hoy, ¿verdad?...Je,je,je- la de pelo rosa usó un recurso clásico y miró hacia arriba, pero en seguida se percató de que había hecho el imbécil de una manera catas- trófica, puesto que lo que había era un techo y no un cielo, como es evidente.

-…

Si no fuera porque la expresión de Sasuke fuera casi siempre de póker, Sakura ya se abría dado cuenta de que la quería bien lejos en esos momentos.

-Bueno, es que como para ese trabajo que nos mandaron dijeron que podíamos hacerlo solos o en grupo, me preguntaba que sí querías hacerlo conmigo…-dijo en una sonrisa que mezclaba nervios, miedo y gili**llez-. "Uy, pero qué mal ha sonado eso…kukuku"- pensó Inner Sakura.

-Lo haré solo, no hay necesidad de que me entorpezca nadie- aclaró Sasuke secamente.

-Ah, lo siento es que pensé qu…- en ese intento por disculparse, el profesor llegó a la clase y todo el mundo que estaba de pie fue a su sitio como una bala, lo que incluía también a Sakura.

El resto de esa clase, Inner Sakura se la pasó diciendo palabras mal sonantes no aptas para niños.

Naruto, que había oído toda la conversación, o quizá más bien casi monólogo, soltó un "¡Tsk!" mirando con asco a su rival y volvió a seguir con los apuntes que estaba tomando.

A la hora de volver a casa, durante el ambiente de los alumnos de bajar y subir las escaleras, un chico de un curso mayor se fijó en Sasuke, que estaba sentado en la esquina de las escale-

ras mirando los dibujos nuevamente.

-Vaya, ¿así que a ustedes en vuestro curso ya os han adelantado ese trabajo, eh?- preguntó inclinado desde detrás, mirando dos hojas grapadas que tenían diversos modelos y que hablaban un poco sobre ciertos temas artísticos.

El Uchiha se volvió para mirar a quien le hablaba.

-¿Hum? ¿De qué hablas?

-Se supone que ese es un trabajo de cuarto de secundaria que nosotros hicimos el primer trimestre, no esperaba que al final también fuesen a mandárselos a los de tercero-dijo el chico colocándose bien la montura de las gafas que llevaba puestas-. En cualquier caso te felicito por tu buen trabajo, ja,ja,ja- rió medio en broma y siguió bajando las escaleras dejando solo al de pelo negro.

Este, con algo de curiosidad, miró un poco más atentamente esos papeles y se percató de que en una esquina rota ponía algo medio borrado:

4º - A

3/12/09, by

Se llevó un chasco al ver que el nombre del autor había sido escrito justamente en la parte que estaba rota. Miró en el resto de los dibujos, pero el único que había sido firmado era ese. El Uchiha pensó que al menos sabía en qué clase estaba, así que

A las diez de la noche, una vez más, podemos encontrarnos a Sakura en su habitación. Esta vez estaba sentada en su escritorio, aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Su habitación tenía las paredes de un blanco apagado y en vez de cortinas la ventana quedaba cubierta por un estor rosa pálido. La cama tenía cojines encima y estaba cubierta por una tela anti-mosquitos a juego con el estor. También tenía un pijama sobre ella, junto a una chaqueta

de seda planchada. Aunque la habitación no era muy grande, el orden y los colores claros le daban una buena sensación de amplitud.

La chica sostenía un móvil en sus manos, indecisa. Estuvo así un rato hasta que finalmente empezó a marcar un número, pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar cerró la tapa del teléfono con brusquedad y suspiró.

-Ay…no soy capaz de hacerlo…Pero si no es esto no será nada…-dijo Sakura para sí, volviendo a abrir el móvil y marcando el número.

El teléfono sonó en casa de Naruto.

-¿Diga? –contestó Jiraya al teléfono.

-…

-Sí, un momento. ¡Naruto, la llamada es para ti!

Naruto, que estaba cenando un cuenco de ramen a la vez que veía un anime en la tele, espetó un "¡Voy!" y se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó.

-Tienes suerte pequeño, es una chica-contestó el mayor poniendo su habitual cara de pervertido.

-¿Una chica…?-dijo Naruto tomando el teléfono en su mano derecha-. ¿Sí?

-…

-¡S-Sakura-chan! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-…

Al otro lado de la línea:

-Quería decirte...que si te parecía bien si saliéramos juntos…como pareja, quiero decir.

En el salón, pudo escucharse como a Naruto se le caía el teléfono inalámbrico al suelo.

-Na…¡¿Nani…?

**Se acabó el cap. 2 =3. **

**¿Qué pasará en el siguiente? ¿Será una broma de Sakura? ¿Naruto la rachazará (?) ?**

**¿Quién es ese autor de marras que busca Sasuke? xD**

**Dejen review, xaoo! ^^**


	3. Las cosas van tomando buen camino

**¡Hey! =3**

**Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer a las personas que han dejado reviews tanto como a las personas que lo han añadido a favoritos ^^.**

**Sin más charla, aquí traigo el capítulo 3 de "Rozando el Peligro" (He de añadir que fue el único título que se me ocurrió ). Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece (salvo los que salen algunas veces sin nombre solo para hacer el relleno necesario xD), son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi (boyxboy)/ AU (Universo Alterno) / Algo de OoC (Out of Character)**

"**Rozando el Peligro"**

Cap. 3: Las cosas van tomando buen camino.

-S-¡¿Sakura-chan?- dijo Naruto volviéndose a poner el teléfono junto a la oreja-. Vaya, me ha colgado, dattebayo…

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces mirando el teléfono como un pasmarote?- preguntó extrañado Jiraya al rubio.

-¡DATTEBAYO, ERO-SENNIN!- fue lo único que dijo Naruto, dándole un abrazo al pervertido y riendo cual poseso.

-¿…?

Dentro del dormitorio del Uchiha se oyó el vacío sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Abre, "Ssassuke-kun"-ordenó Orochimaru desde fuera.

-"Este tío ya hasta habla como si fuera una serpiente…qué asco me da"-pensó Sasuke sin contestarle.

Pero para su sorpresa el pedóf-…quiero decir, Orochimaru, estaba abriendo la puerta con una llave.

-¿Qué haces tú con una llave para entrar a mi habitación?- preguntó Sasuke dando especial énfasis en la palabra "mi".

-Como dueño que soy de esta casa, tengo que tener acceso a todas las habitaciones en ella.

-Menos a la mía- concluyó el Uchiha quitándole la llave de las manos y guardándola en un cajón de la mesa de noche-. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

-Nada en especial, solo ver tu blanquita cara-dijo Orochimaru tomando la cara de Sasuke y apretándole las mejillas con una sola mano.

-Mírate en un espejo y ya hablaremos-gruñó el Uchiha esforzándose por vocalizar bien debido a la presión que tenía entre los dos mofletes.

-Pero qué divertido eres- rió este soltándole la cara.

Sasuke suspiró resignadamente y se limitó a no responder.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó su tutor..

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Lo único que me queda por añadir es que eres un pedófilo descerebrado-lo miró feo.

Aunque no llegó a molestarse por el comentario, Orochimaru le dio un empujón en el pecho haciendo que Sasuke cayera en la cama.

-Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores-dijo éste acercándose a Sasuke, apoyando una mano sobre la cama para que su peso no cediera contra el chico-. Tú tampoco tienes derecho a criticar, ya que eres "Don Uchiha el pelo-no-me-lo-despeina-ni-el-viento"-concluyó burlonamente con una sonrisa cínica.

-Quítate de encima.

-No estoy encima tuya.

-No importa, tu pelo se ha escurrido hasta mi cara y eso ya es bastante-dijo molesto Sasuke.-Ahora levántate.

-No.

Ante las negaciones de Orochimaru, Sasuke reaccionó escupiéndole a la cara, lo que hizo que el otro se levantara de una vez.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?-dijo Orochimaru pasándose la mano por la cara para quitarse el escupitajo, asqueado.

-…-Sasuke lo miró amenazadoramente.

-Tranquilo niñato, ya me voy- finalizó el de pelo largo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio.

A la mañana siguente, Naruto, que por excelencia solía llegar tarde a clase, se levantó temprano y fue lo más pronto posible para tener una pequeña charla con Sakura ya que ella era de las que más temprano llegaban a clase.

-¡Oye, Sakura-chan! ¡¿Lo que dijiste ayer era-…

-¡Ssssh! Habla más bajo, tonto- le ordenó Sakura colocándose el índice en los labios.

-Ah, lo siento. ¿Lo que dijiste ayer era verdad?-preguntó Naruto casi en un susurro.

-Sí, sí que era verdad. Pero eso no quiere decir que pueda enterarse toda la clase. Es más, no debe de enterarse nadie-dijo la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño al terminar la última frase.

-De acuerdo, Sakura-chan -sonrió-. ¡Dios, como mola…! ¡Seremos como esos amantes de las películas!-murmulló Naruto apretando el puño, con una expresión victoriosa en su cara.

-Anda, relájate un poco…-dijo Sakura con media sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. He,he. Hey, ¿y qué tal si salimos hoy como una primera cita?-preguntó Naruto emocionado.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Salir? ¿Pero a la calle…?-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Y a dónde si no? Eso es lo normal, dattebayo.

- "Si me ven con él estoy muerta, ¡muerta!"-pensó Sakura"- Bueno, está bien…Esto…¿A las seis en la cafetería "Café Au Lait"? (N/A: qué original soy -.- (?))

-¡Síp!

Durante la media hora del patio, Sasuke subió hacia la clase de 4º A de secundaria, para ver si había alguien. Aporreó suavemente el cristal de la puerta.

-Anda, pero si eres el Uchiha-dijo un chico moreno cualquiera abriéndole la puerta-. Pasa.

-¿De qué me conoces?-preguntó Sasuke mirándolo como al que mira un trozo de basura.

-Verás, en los pasillos siempre se habla bastante de algunas personas, y tú eres una de ellas.

-Bueno…-contestó el azabache sin prestar mucha atención.

Echó una mirada al aula, en la que solo habían cinco o seis chicos y chicas de los treinta que la ocupaban.

-Y-¿y qué es lo que quieres?- dijo una niña que estaba sentada en su escritorio, sonrojada al ver semejante elemento postrado en su clase.

-Hmp, ¿esto podría ser de alguien de vuestra clase?-Sasuke mostró un poco por encima los dibujos a los alumnos en general.

-Tiene que ser de Deidara. Es el único que dibuja bien capaz de pintar excentridades como ese tipo de pájaros, jujú-interrumpió uno que era bajo y pelirrojo, mirando una de las hojas desde lejos.

-¿Y ese tal "Deidara" está allí abajo, pelirrojo?-lo cuestionó el Uchiha, bastante satisfecho por dentro, de haber encontrado la "respuesta" que buscaba.

-No, de hecho no ha venido a clase. Ps. suele hacer lo que le da la gana…Y por cierto, mi nombre es Sasori, no pelirrojo-respondió molesto el chico, acercándose a él.

-Como sea… En cualquier caso, dile que aparte de tener sus dibujos quiero hablar con él. Si soy tan conocido como ustedes decís no creo que le sea difícil dar conmigo, tsk-concluyó Sasuke saliendo del aula y perdiéndose por el largo pasillo.

-Parece que ese tío era tan insoportable como dicen…-comentó Sasori-Bueno… supongo que no me cuesta nada decirle eso al rubito-dijo refiriéndose al autor de los dibujos.

Si no fuera por ese carácter suyo, podríamos haber dicho que Sasuke estaba más contento que unas pascuas. Podría ser evidente desde cierto punto de vista.

Muchas, muchas horás después, osea, al día siguiente, Sakura se dirigía hacia el "Café Au Lait", donde había quedado con Naruto. Iba vestida con una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un pañuelo color crema que le tapaba la cara hasta la nariz y una boina negra, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-Ayy….

Entró en la cafetería y vio a Naruto sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, junto a una ventana.

-¡Hey, Sakura-chan!-la llamó Naruto agitando el brazo desde su asiento, que la había reconocido enseguida.

-"Lo mato"-pensó Sakura dirigiéndose hacia la mesa y sentándose-. No tienes por qué gritar, besugo- le dijo echando una mirada fulminante.

-Perdón, perdón-se disculpó rascándose la nuca-Por cierto, ¿qué haces vestida hasí?-pareces un espía o algo, jajaja-se burló el rubio.

-Yo me visto como me da la gana aunque estemos en primavera.

-Perdón-volvió a decir Naruto.

-¿Y por qué te has sentado al lado de la ventana? Imagínate que pase alguien del instituto.

-Jo*er Sakura-chan, y después dices que si yo soy pesado…Anda que tú también…Bah, nadie va a pensar que seamos novios. Ahora sé buenca chica y pide lo que quieras que yo invito, dattebayo-le sonrió el rubio.

-D-de acuerdo…gracias-dijo Sakura tomando una de las dos cartas que había en la mesa y mirando los pasteles- quiero esté de aquí-señaló un pastelito de fresa.

-Ok…¡Camarera, bonita, ven~!- llamó Naruto a la camarera acompañado de un gesto de su mano.

-"Díos mío, dame fuerzas…"

Mientras la camarera le tomaba nota a Naruto, Sakura se fijó especialmente en la persona que acababa de entrar a la cafetería.

-"Sa…¡¿Sasuke-kun?-pensó sorprendida, tanto que un poco más y lo hubiera gritado- ¿Qué hace él aquí? Si me ve con Naruto…¡Tierra trágame!"

Para la suerte de Sakura, Sasuke no se fijó en ellos, a pesar de que estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-Me pregunto si habrá llegado…Espero que no se le ocurra faltar después de lo de la nota…

*FLASH BLACK*

Daba comienzo la clase de última hora y el Uchiha se sentó en su pupitre. Cuando fue a sacar los libros encontró una nota pegada entre un cuaderno y otro. La nota decía así:

"Hola, Uchiha:

El pelirrojo me ha contado no sé qué

de que tienes mis obras de arte que se

me perdieron y que andabas buscando-

me, quieres verme te espero hoy

a las 6 en el bar ese "Café Au Lait".

seré uno rubio de pelo largo.

P.D. Que conste que sólo voy porque

quiero recoger mis folios, un.

-…Muy bien, a las seis…-murmuró Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Un poco después, por fin entró la persona que Sasuke había estado buscando. Lo miró sorprendido.

-Es…¿una mujer?

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo 3. Dejad review, por favor :3.**

**(P.D. ¿Veis lo perspicaz que es Sasuke? (?) xDD)**


	4. Mi novia      Mi hermano

**¡Aquí con el capítulo cuatro!**

**Nyah, me alegro de saber que haya más gente a la que le gusta mi fic, aunque no dejen review. Sé que soy un pedacito de mier*a escribiendo xD. Sin embargo, Tina-chan no piensa dejar este fic hasta que lo acabe, así de claro.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto es el maldito dueño de estos personajes (ya podría vendérmelos o regalármelos, ja)**

**Parejas: Pues de momento NaruSaku y una más que sale en este cap xD.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi (boyxboy) / AU (Universo Alterno) / OoC (Out of Character)**

**Rozando el Peligro**

Cap. 4: Mi novia/Mi hermano

-Soy un hombre, idiota- replicó Deidara.

Sasuke lo miró de arriba abajo. Qué fallo más tonto.

-…Ven-dijo el Uchiha yendo hacia una mesa, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre su lapsus.

Se sentaron y Sasuke sacó los dibujos de una pequeña carpeta que había llevado apoyada bajo el brazo durante su espera.

-Toma, no me interesa seguir teniendo esto-dijo echando los folios sobre la mesa.

-Muy amable-comentó el rubio irónicamente- Soy Deidara, un – se presentó ofreciéndole una mano en señal de educación.

-Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke -El azabache fue a ofrecerle la mano desinteresadamente, pero se percató de algo.

-Veo que te gusta hacer cosas extrañas-dijo éste mirando crudamente una especie de boca que tenía pintada en la mano.

-Inculto, esto es arte, un –murmulló Deidara para sí.

-...

-En cualquier caso, Sasuke, ya sé sobre lo que quieres hablar, un.

El más joven tampoco dijo nada esta vez, pero en la expresión de su cara podía notarse perfectamente un "cuéntame".

-Uchiha Itachi, ¿verdad, un?- acertó en una media sonrisa.

-Así es-asintió con la cabeza- Pareces conocerlo bien.

-Bueno, no sé lo que entenderás tu por conocerlo bien –hizo una pausa.

-¿Dónde está?

-Hm…¿Qué tal si te digo que no te lo voy a decir?

-No sería bueno que lo hicieras- aclaró Sasuke con una mirada fulminante.

-Pues de hecho, no lo haré, un- dijo Deidara con una sonrisa de burla.

Hubo un pequeño momento de tensión.

-¿Es que sólo has venido para recoger esa mierda y pu*earme?

-Así es, chaval- contestó el rubio revolviéndole el pelo con aire de superioridad, levantándose del asiento- Y por cierto, todos me confunden con una tía, no te sientas mal por ello-concluyó sonriendo con sarcasmo, con intenciones de marcharse, pero Sasuke lo agarró del hombro obligándolo a volverse contra él.

-Dime dónde está-Su tono de voz sonó perfectamente como una orden.

-Cerca-contestó el otro-. Por cierto, ¿sabes cuánto odio esa forma tan fría en la que me miras?-

dijo Deidara apartándole la mano de su hombro.

-Cerca…-musitó para sí mismo Sasuke.

El Uchiha no dijo nada y miró alrededor suyo. No era conveniente entablar una discusión en un lugar donde le rodeaban las personas a casi menos de un metro suya, además de que tampoco tenía ganas.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio ya estaba fuera del bar y él ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Antes de que se fuera, una camarera se le acercó.

-Esto…señor…Al final no ha pedido nada…¿No va a tom-…

-No.

-¡Gracias por su visita!-dijo la camarera sonriendo con una gota corriéndole la frente.

Sasuke se marchó.

-"Buf…menos mal que no me vio- Pensó la que tenía pinta de espía mal disfrazada.

-Ne,ne, Sakura-chan…-la llamó Naruto sacándola de sus pensamientos, para luego coger un mechón de su pelo rosa.

-S- ¿Sí?

-Gracias, datebayo- dijo este regalándole una de sus sonrisas gatunas.

-¿Gracias por qué…?

-Por elegirme a mí-sonrió de nuevo.

-…-Sakura abrió los ojos en digno de sorpresa y un rubor recorrió sus mejillas, haciendo que agachase su cabeza en un acto reflejo.

Los dos terminaron de tomar lo que habían pedido. La pelirrosa solo comió la mitad del trocito de tarta ya que estaba a dieta de nuevo, y en el plato de Naruto, más que no quedar ni migas, no quedó ni polvo.

-Ah~…Pero que bueno estaba- dijo Naruto sobándose la panza, mientras pedía la cuenta.

El rubio buscó y rebuscó en su monedero, pero por más que miró no le llegaba para pagar, solo le quedaba calderilla.

-Esto…Sakura-chan…Tengo un pequeño problema…

-No te preocupes, supuse que pasaría esto- aseguró Sakura con una vena de enfado y una gota en su cabecita a la vez. Sacó su cartera roja.

-Lo siento…He,he "¡AGH! ¡Justo he tenido que hacer el ridículo delante suya! Aunque bien mirado, lo he hecho muchas veces, dattebayo"-pensó Naruto.

Una vez salieron de ahí, siguieron caminando un poco más hasta llegar a una calle con muy poco tránsito. Naruto se paró en seco.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó confundida la chica.

El rubio tomó a Sakura por el ante brazo y la apoyó contra la pared, besándola. Una vez que hubo terminado, la soltó y se separó de ella sonriéndole igual que en la cafetería.

-¿Qué haces…?-preguntó con sorpresa Sakura, sonrojada a más no poder.

-Bueno, ahora eres mi novia…¿Qué más te da, dattebayo?-dijo Naruto- ¡Prometo que te haré la chica más feliz del mundo! ¡Ja,ja,ja! Bueno, del mundo no, pero sí de Aoi Hoshi-rió tontamente.

-"Este chico…"-pensó para sí en una sonrisa-. Como digas, Naruto-kun.

Ese "-kun" resonó por la cabeza de Naruto durante cierto tiempo.

-¡DATTEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!- Alzó el puño victoriosamente.

A las siete menos veinte de la tarde, el mismo rubio que le dio el planchazo a Sasuke bajó de un típico taxi amarillo el cual había llamado para que lo llevase a su casa, ya que él vivía en la ciudad de al lado que estaba a cinco minutos en coche.

Caminó una calle abajo hasta llegar a unos pisos altos de color gris y apretó el botón del telefonillo tras la cristalera.

*Pííííí*

-¿_Sí?_-contestó una voz através de los altavoces del telefonillo de la entrada.

-Soy yo, un, ábreme.

Le abrieron y subió cinco escalones hasta llegar al pasillo para ir al ascensor. Cuando llegó arriba, la puerta de la casa estaba ya un pelín abierta para que él entrara. Tranquilamente, se metió en su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, llegando al salón.

-¿Ha ido Sasuke al final?- preguntó un hombre de pelo negro recogido en una coleta baja, sentado en el sofá.

-Por supuesto que sí, un- contestó Deidara echándose muy cerca del otro en el sofá y quitándose los zapatos con los pies- Ese chico por poco me pega un bocado, Itachi- dijo sarcásticamente con una media sosnrisa.

El de pelo se limitó a suspirar resignadamente.

**Hum…¿Soy yo o este cap. ha sido ligeramente más corto que el resto? Nah, no se me ocurría nada más decente para alargar el fic, y no tenía ganas de poner tonterías que no hiciesen ni pizca de gracia. Podría haber puesto la conversación entre Dei y Tachi, pero preferí dejarla para el siguiente, lo veía más oportuno, duh.**


End file.
